This Son of York
by x-butterflykisses-x
Summary: TVD/Being Human (UK). The Napoleonic war rages and Katherine finds herself in the unlikely company of a man who would have her dance upon the graves of many and succumb to her most carnal desires.


"_He that loves pleasure must for pleasure fall."_

– Christopher Marlow, Dr Faustus

* * *

**1806**

**Prussia**

Katherine could smell it, the blood – red – pulsating through every soul that danced about her. The sarabande echoed and the room span. She could hear each heart beat, feel the touch of countless strangers as palms brushed palms. Swallowing heavily she felt the scratching at the back of her throat, she ached for it, longed to feel the warmth of it. With each step she felt her hunger consume her, there was only one thought that coursed through her conscious as she clapped her hands together and completed a step.

The feel of a man's hands around her waist, as she was bodily lifted into the air before being placed lightly on the ground, only momentarily distracted her. Biting her lip Katherine attempted to engage her dance partner in conversation – she had to keep up some semblance of propriety before she let the rivers of blood run.

The man smiled when Katherine's eyes finally reached his. The young vampire expected to feel it, the twisting of her gut as she attempted to quell the desire to feel the thin skin covering the veins in his neck break. The throb of his heart would mingle with the music until it reached an almighty crescendo, welcoming her into the heady blood tainted night.

But there was nothing, no strange chorus that willed her to drink from him, to drain his corpse dry of every drop. There was no heartbeat, well there was, too slow for a human. But slow enough to match hers.

"You look disappointed," his clipped accent jolted Katherine back to the present. The music faded into barely registered noise and the thirst for blood was suddenly stayed.

Katherine opened her mouth to speak but the words weren't cooperating, another vampire was in her midst, the first after Klaus and his wretched company.

"I was expecting someone else."

"Someone or something?" The man's eyebrow quirked as he deftly kept pace with the music, leading Katherine across the well varnished floor.

"Something…" Katherine whispered. She didn't understand why she was all but confessing to the man, just because they shared an appetite for blood did not make him an ally.

"Cutting bloody paths through ballrooms is rather good sport, and I think there's enough for the two of us to share." The man smirked, his eyes crinkling at the corners and for a moment Katherine thought him devastatingly handsome.

"I don't tend to dine with men whose name I don't know," Katherine replied archly as she attempted to pull her body away from his.

"Lord Harry, when I had a shield and rode a horse to battle. I'm afraid it's Hal now. And you are?"

"Katherine."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Hal's eyes drifted to his left as a particularly attractive looking footman was exiting the room. "Him?"

"Sorry?" Katherine didn't know where the fear had come from. But she felt it, overwhelming, crushing down on her and she didn't have the will to fight it.

"Well, I'm parched – I don't know about you," Hal replied airily, his singsong tone not quite meeting his eyes.

Grabbing Katherine's hand Hal lead her through the mass of steadily moving bodies, the music was all but silent now and Katherine took time to drink in his appearance. His hair was altogether messy, well polished boots, a red coat wrapped around his lithe frame and three stars graced his epaulettes.

Pulling the young woman through the door Hal let go of her abruptly, motioning for her to stay where she was.

"You there!"

The footman turned, "Sir?"

"The young lady would like a word."

The footman's brow furrowed, unsure of what the captain was asking, falling into step behind the boy Hal placed his hands firmly on the servant's broad shoulders.

Pressing his cheek against the footman's jaw Hal's voice came out as harsh whisper, "She's rather beautiful – don't you think? Young and willing one might say." The vampire's words were strangely beguiling and the servant found himself nodding. "She'd love you forever you know…"

"But forever isn't such a long time," Katherine had moved towards the pair, her lips stretching around her teeth.

Her body was humming with anticipation as her lips gently caressed the side of the footman's face. A small, gargled sigh left the servants mouth just as Katherine sank her teeth into his warm neck. As she drew blood her eyes caught sight of Hal's, his stare was dark, reflecting every ounce of the primal desires that were driving through Katherine's body. As she felt the servant struggle in her arms and his heart beat slow Hal's glare seemed to become that much more forceful, black even.

Ripping the nearly deceased man from Katherine's arms Hal pulled her towards him, forcing his lips against her red stained mouth Lord Harry tasted the blood. He kissed her more deeply, her supple body pressed up against his was momentarily distracting. But there it was again, the blood, the need to have more throbbed; pulling away from Katherine he smiled. The dying footman a lump at their feet the two moved back towards the ballroom and the many bodies that lay within.

"Make sure you lock the door," Hal spoke his words softly as they walked back into the brightly light room.

* * *

The screams had died down, some had run, others had stood transfixed whilst the two beings fed. Revelling in the blood.

By some miracle the musicians were still playing, each member of the orchestra staring with horror filled eyes at the two left standing. Bodies were strewn across the dance floor, Hal's dress uniform was unbuttoned, his white shirt stained pink and Katherine was wrapped in his arms as the two danced amongst corpses.

* * *

**A/N: **So looking through a load of Being Human fanvids on youtube and I found one for the lovely Hal and Katherine. A seed was sewn needless to say. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
